


Just for Kicks

by amandaterasu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.3 spoilers, Drinking, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, Knifeplay, Live Deliciously, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Sugar Daddy, oh no she's hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaterasu/pseuds/amandaterasu
Summary: Fandaniel is curious about the Warrior of Light - a woman who so vexes Zenos, ended Emet-Selch, and simultaneously infuriated and aroused Asahi. He decides to lie in wait for her at the Bokairo Inn in Kugane so that he can take her measure himself.He agrees with Asahi on one thing - she is unbelievably attractive.
Relationships: Asahi sas Brutus/Warrior of Light, Fandaniel/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93
Collections: August Novel Pairing Challenge 2020





	1. Just a Peek

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself. The second chapter is gonna be the porn which I will write up later this week.

Fandaniel had always liked Terncliff. The people there had been ravaged by war and conquest, and as Asahi sas Brutus he could easily engender feelings of camaraderie - especially with some gil to grease the wheels. He had lived like a king in the little town between his misadventures helping Zenos find whatever sport he could, but now that had all gone to ash, hadn't it?

That woman - the one the Galvus men had always been so obsessed with - had dug up some delightful toy and liberated the town from Garlemald. Now he couldn't go there without drawing her attention, and the memories this body held spoke of an enmity between them. He still wanted to take her measure; he wanted to learn more of what made the woman who had bested both Emet-Selch and Elidibus tick.

As ever, gil paved the way. A few coins and whispered questions, and he learned the hobbies she enjoyed. He learned she had a penchant for sweets, she loved to laugh, and most importantly: that she was a regular at the Bokairo Inn in Kugane. Gil served well there, too. Though the people of Hingashi had chosen to remain decidedly neutral in the war between Garlemald and other nations, he did not want her to stumble upon either of his names in the guest ledger, or hear of his arrival. A few extra gil, and the ladies at the entrance did not seem to remember the man with his cowl pulled low who came in late one night. A handful more, and the proprietor felt no need to question the non-descript name scribbled in the log. 

All that was left to do was settle in and wait.

* * *

It had been nearly a month before she finally arrived. Fandaniel felt her approaching presence like a thundercloud - she charged the very air with electricity that made his hair stand on end. Hate and rage flitted around the edges of his thoughts - this body's reaction to her - but he was eager to make his own judgements. A small bag of coins had a maid telling him which room was hers.

"It's not like he can _do_ anything to her," she laughed to her coworker as they walked away. "She's the Warrior of Light."

Yes. So reliable, so pure, so untouchable she seemed to the people of the Source. They could not be blamed for their opinions. The woman had literally moved mountains and struck down gods; of course they thought her beyond such petty concerns as creepy men. Especially when those men were so willing to part with their gil for the information.

He fell into shadow and emerged in her room later that night, eager for a glimpse of this famous hero. To his surprise, the room was empty, though her things were there: armor and sword well-maintained and waiting nearby. Her clothes, too. Where could she have gone?

The door sliding open had him vanishing from sight - he was not ready yet to be observed, then all thought emptied out of his head once he saw her. She was fresh from the baths, dripping wet from head to toe in a tiny towel that barely covered the most interesting parts. Unaware of his eyes on her, she opened her bag and pulled out a comb, running it through her hair as she sat by the window and looked out at the sea.

Asahi's thoughts divided themselves, one half screaming about the straight razor left unguarded in her bag - in an instant he could have her throat open and her blood across the tatami floor. The other half was filled with revulsion at the way his body responded to the sight of hers. Fandaniel found both amusing, especially when he decided to torture the remaining shreds of Asahi's consciousness by dredging up memories of masturbation sessions wherein the man had imagined her in Zenos's arms, unsure of which of them he was stroking his cock _to._ For his own part, the Ascian knew which one _he_ wanted.

Despite the way the body he inhabited screamed for some kind of release, he remained invisible and only watched as she braided her tresses - _Damn, but he wanted to dig his fingers into her hair and pull as hard as he could_ \- and tied them off. Then the part he'd been waiting for came at last, when she peeled off the towel and he finally got a good look at what all the fuss was about.

The delights of her body - the toned muscles beneath her skin, the grippable hips, the trimmed thatch of hair between her thighs and the subtle bounce of her breasts as she moved - did more to firm his resolve towards his intended course of action than any of the admittedly lovely side benefits; irritating Zenos and horrifying the remnants of Asahi chief among them. 

Oh, yes. Fandaniel was _definitely_ going to fuck the Warrior of Light.

* * *

It was well after sunset when he returned to her rooms, lingering outside the door while one of the servants delivered her tea, and only entering - still invisible - as the girl left. Once the door slid shut he allowed himself to become visible, and the woman looked up from whatever she'd been reading. 

Her first instinct had her reach for the katana beside her chair, but she froze partway as her mind caught up with her reflexes. "Asahi's body," she said. "Given that I watched him die, and I only know one group of people that make a habit of animating the dead and popping by unannounced, I assume you're an Ascian."

"Quite," he replied, watching as she returned to her tea. "And you are the Warrior of Light."

A shadow passed her face, and she flicked her eyes to one side. "That's what they call me." She focused on him again. "The fact that we aren't already fighting implies you're after something."

Fandaniel nodded. "A good time."

The woman laughed, a bright and vicious sound. "And you thought the best place to find one was in _his_ body?"

"No," he shook his head. "I think the best place to find one is in yours." The Ascian bit his lip and let his eyes travel over her body, making his intentions clear.

Her laughter redoubled. "You think I'm going to _sleep_ with you?"

"Yes."

"Give me one good reason why I should." She stood, canting her hips in a way that emphasized her curves.

"I'll give you two," Fandaniel offered. "First, it will piss off Zenos. Second, it will absolutely horrify what's left of Asahi, for all that you were a common thread in his more private fantasies."

"You don't mention any of your _own_ redeeming qualities," she said, her voice tinged with sarcasm. "You didn't even mention your name."

"It's Fandaniel, not that it matters." He shrugged. "I'm not looking for anything serious, just some debauchery to pass the time."

The Warrior of Light picked up her tea and took a sip. "Well, take off your robes, let's see what he was working with."


	2. A Kiss [EX]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandaniel slips up and kisses the Warrior of Light.
> 
> She's not too happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing to myself? I can't believe I'm adding another Ascian to the list. How long until someone's selling Fandaniel charms?

The claws on his glove dug into her skin as she dragged the edge of the dagger over the artery in his neck. They could kill each other, easily, if either one pressed just a little harder, but they didn't. Maybe it was the danger that made their trysts so addicting.

Fandaniel groaned as her tongue traced the path her blade had just taken, pulling her down harder onto his cock in a way that never failed to make her cry out. He had stopped counting how many times they had met up to sate these urges, but the novelty had long since worn off. Why was he still doing this?

That question vanished when she kissed him. Rather - when she pressed her mouth to his to stifle her screams. Her body bore down on him and he forgot everything else in the pleasure of having the woman who killed all three of the Unsundered a quivering mess in his lap. It certainly did things for his ego. This time, rather than pull away or hurt her, he turned to a new weapon, and pressed his tongue into her mouth, turning their embrace into a proper kiss. 

The pop of splitting leather was followed almost immediately by the muffled sound of splintering wood and a pain in his chest. He opened his eyes to see her pushing back from him, the dagger sprouting from the back of the chair beside his head. "I wasn't done!" he objected, but he didn't rise to pull her back. 

"What made you think you could kiss me?" she demanded, already grabbing her clothes and pulling them on.

"Well," he said, shrugging. "We have been fucking pretty regularly for the last six weeks or so. Wanted to know what you tasted like mid-orgasm."

"Yeah?" She sneered. "Then go down on me next time."

"You first," Fandaniel snapped. He'd intended it as a taunt, but then she was advancing on him, grabbing her knife by the hilt and pulling it out of the chair before trialing the tip down his chest.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she purred, sliding to her knees just as her dagger reached his navel. "You think I haven't noticed what you're into?"

"I know you have, the same way I've seen what you're after with this," he replied before sliding his hands into her hair and pulling her mouth down onto his cock. 

Zodiark, he thought her pussy was good, but this? Her hot little tongue, the edges of her teeth taunting the base of his cock when he thrust too hard, the edge of the blade at the edge of his scrotum? After how worked up he'd been fucking her it didn't take long at all for him to cum. Just a few deep thrusts, the feeling of her throat spasming around the head while he hit her gag reflex, and he moaned while she swallowed everything he poured into her.

"Damnable _hell,"_ he panted, his glassy eyes focused on the little trail of saliva between his cock and her lips as she pulled away until she broke it with a swipe of her tongue. "I'll do anything you like to get you to do that again."

The Warrior of Light stood and finished dressing. "Buy me something pretty," she said, smirking. "You have all that gil and you waste it on Zenos's plans. I'm starting to think you might like him more than me."

"When are you free again?" He managed to get enough of his senses together to stand and started dressing himself.

"Whenever I like. I'm the Warrior of Light, I can do as I please." She laughed and picked up her katana, strapping it to her hip. "Really though - why did you try to kiss me?"

"We've been… involved, I suppose that's the word, for a bit now. It felt right, so I went with it." He scoffed. "I can see that I have displeased you, it won't happen aga-"

"I didn't say it displeased me." She scowled. "I was just shocked. You've made your lack of care for me quite clear, and I was under the impression this was a strictly physical relationship."

"Oh, it is, though I wouldn't classify it as a 'lack of _care,'"_ Fandaniel said. "If something were to happen to you, I would certainly feel something. I'm unsure if it would be delight that the famed 'Ascian-slayer' had finally met her match, or disappointment that I'd have to find someone else to deal with my carnal frustrations." He gave her a sidelong look. "Would you not feel something upon hearing of my demise?"

"Only relief," she breezed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Another Ascian dead, and no need to be so secretive about where I'm slipping off too."

Fandaniel realized, belatedly, that she was waiting for him to send her back to the other Scions in Mor Dhona, but he stalled for time. "I'm still unsure whether you want me to kiss you or not."

"Not in front of other people," she snapped. "Otherwise, whatever, it's fine."

"Certainly doesn't _sound_ fine," he teased. 

"I just don't want you getting any ideas about making me 'fall in love.' I killed Emet-Selch, despite everything. I won't even hesitate to kill you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Did you love him?"

"Yes."

He really shouldn't have been surprised by the response. Everything she did belied how desperate she was for freedom from her obligations. Emet-Selch could have offered that. "Well, it's duly noted. I have no intentions of stealing your heart; I just thought some kissing might add another dimension to our foreplay."

"Well, next time you can show me what a good kisser you are," she mused, and he opened a portal. "We need a better way to figure out when we're meeting up than your random guesses."

"I'll think of something when i'm out buying you 'something pretty.'" 

She winked. "Good. See you soon." Then she was gone, and thank Zodiark for that. Almost as soon as he had closed the portal the door opened and Zenos strode in, scowling.

"It reeks of sex in here," he said, eyeing the Ascian. "Found yourself a plaything?"

"A few, actually," he replied, flopping back into the armchair he had only recently vacated. "Didn't want to insult you by having nubile women draped across every surface when I assume you have pressing matters to discuss?"

The Emperor-Who-Wasn't gave a curt nod. "I've received word that my dear friend and her retinue have taken up residence in Terncliff. I wish to go and give her my regards."

"Do you have a plan beyond strolling in and drawing your blade?" he asked. "I assume so, given you've come to me, not the other way round."

"I wish to meet her on the field of battle - alone, preferably - so I might see how her adventures have honed her thirst for blood, and what great sport we might have together." Zenos stared, not at Fandaniel, but at the far wall, as usual.

"I can hire some -"

"No," he interrupted. "I do not wish to alert her to my arrival. You will go yourself, and keep a careful eye. When she is alone, you will return and fetch me."

Fandaniel rolled his eyes (not the Zenos noticed) and bowed. "As you say."


	3. Something Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandaniel delivers his gift to the Warrior of Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not gonna fall for Fandaniel," I said.
> 
> "I don't have a problem," I said.
> 
> Tags have changed. Kill me.

_'Something pretty,'_ she had said. And she hadn't even told him she'd moved to Terncliff, content to let him send her to Mor Dhona then take whatever travel methods she needed to get back to her friends. Fandaniel didn't know why it irritated him so - their arrangement was purely physical and had never included sharing their plans. She was an Ascian-Slayer. Of course it didn't.

Though Zenos couldn't remember the name of anyone without a double-digit body count, the rest of the Garlean capital was not so similarly afflicted - merchants were all too eager to ply their wares to the Doman man oft-seen in their erstwhile Emperor's company. For all that their class-system seemed to hinge on Garlean exceptionalism, that was quickly forgotten in the face of the truest motivator - cold, hard, gil. And he had plenty of it.

"Tribunus," a voice said, and Fandaniel turned to see a soldier saluting with the utmost respect. "Can I be of assistance?"

It was then that he realized he'd been standing in the middle of the street, staring at the various shops for the better part of ten minutes, lost in thought.

Damnable woman.

"Perhaps you can," the Ascian said. "My paramour has asked that I buy her 'something pretty,' but I haven't the faintest idea where to begin."

* * *

Servants bustled about his old house in Terncliff as he paced the halls, trying to think. Shopping for the woman had been both arduous and embarrassing, especially when he could not give his temporary assistant more than the vaguest details to avoid outing their relationship publicly.

Relationship? No. They didn't have a _relationship._ Arrangement. That was better.

Regardless, Fandaniel had been embarrassed, and turn about was fair play. He would have some minor bit of vengeance. He just had to determine _how._

As he passed by an open window, he chanced to glance down to the plaza below, and saw her there, standing with the other Scions, talking animatedly about their plans. Though the words did not reach him, he stopped and stared, focused on the way she spoke to them. She was unguarded, untroubled. The distrust and emotional barriers that formed a wall between the two of them were not present. He highly doubted she would object so soundly if any of them were to kiss her; abruptly, he found himself wondering if they _had._

Petulant anger rose up in him, and he stormed back to his chambers. It seemed in this instance, his desires and Asahi's were one and the same - it was time to spoil her fun. He pulled out the box in which he'd stashed her 'something pretty' and tossed it on his writing desk before taking a seat and penning a short missive. Knowing the Echo would translate for her, he chose to use the script and tongue of his homeland - his _true_ homeland: a tiny, un-remembered country on the Fourth. It was the only way he could be sure that her compatriots would not be able to read the message.

_You asked for 'something pretty' - I hope this doesn't disappoint. I would like to have you again tonight; meet me at the overlook after sunset._

Once he was sure the ink was dry, he folded the paper and tucked it into the box, between the two gold hairpins and matching comb, all topped with camellias carved from ruby and set with pearls. It was an ostentatious gift, and one that would _certainly_ draw attention when she received it. Which was going to be in the next few minutes. 

Fandaniel rang a small bell, and one of the servants came in. "Tribunus," he said, bowing formally.

"The Warrior of Light is in the plaza," he said tersely as he closed the box up again. "Take this to her as a gift, but do not reveal it is from _me._ Merely tell her she has a… secret admirer." He smirked. "Be very public about it. I want her to be the center of attention. I want her to be embarrassed, but not insulted."

"Of course, sir," the man bowed again as he took the box, then vanished into the hallway. A moment later, Fandaniel allowed himself to vanish into invisibility. 

He lingered by the window, watching as the crowd of Eorzeans - both the Ala Mhigan Resistance and others - swirled around the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. His manservant cut through them, and the Ascian watched in unrestrained glee as the man bowed formally.

"O, my lady!" The servant announced and every head in the crowd turned to them. "My master has long heard of your prowess on the battlefield, but has been struck anew with adoration for you at the sight of your beauty!"

Beside her, a white-haired Miqo'te woman lifted a hand to her lips and giggled, while the red-haired Miqo'te took a step back in alarm. She said something to his servant the Ascian couldn't hear, but the servant shook his head and continued, loudly. "My master sends a gift to portray the depth of his affections, my lady!" He held up the box in both hands. "He is too shy to give his name, but hopes you will accept this as a reminder that you have admirers across the realm."

Whispers broke out in the crowd and she looked around nervously, her cheeks heating as she took the box. The Scions clustered around her, eager to see what she had been given, but Fandaniel kept his eyes on her face - blushing, but still wary.

As the Miqo'te woman pawed over the comb and pins, talking animatedly, the Warrior of Light pulled his note free. To his surprise, the wariness faded as she read it, giving way to unrestrained delight as her face broke into a wide smile. Her eyes travelled up to the windows of the buildings that surrounded her - as if she knew where he would be hiding - but he chose to remain invisible. Better to keep her in the dark with regards to his hideout for now.

Eventually the crowds faded and she took a room at the inn across the plaza. He could see her passing back and forth in front of the windows, where she would occasionally stop and search the town, the square, and the facades of buildings. Fandaniel couldn't help but wonder if she was looking for him.

As the sun at last dipped below the western horizon, the Warrior of Light left the inn, heading towards the overlook. Still invisible, the Ascian followed after her, smirking at the way his gift caught the streetlamps as they flickered on. It made him feel strangely possessive of her - a feeling that was satisfied by knowing she was sneaking away from her friends to meet up with him. 

He watched her take a seat on the balustrade, her back to the cliff and the sea. His manservant hadn't lied when he'd presented Fandaniel's gift; Hydaelyn's Chosen really was beautiful. Especially now, caught in the glow of a lonely street lamp as twilight overtook the sky.

Fandaniel teleported himself behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and setting his chin on her shoulder. "I take it you approve of my gift, given you've deigned to wear it."

"I asked for something pretty, and you provided. It's good to know you can follow simple instructions." Her voice was full of laughter, but he could catch the current underneath.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I thought I understood what you wanted, but now I'm not so sure," she said. "You are as infuriatingly opaque as all the other Ascians, I fear. At this point I shouldn't be surprised."

Releasing her, he hopped over the railing and sat beside her. "Don't you have enough to worry about without trying to suss out my motives?"

"I have to be on guard for whatever plan you have to bring about another Rejoining," she said, still staring straight ahead.

Snorting derisively, Fandaniel said, "Why would I want _that?"_

"The Great Rejoining?" she said, finally facing him, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "The Ascians and their attempts to unify the Source and all its reflections? Bring back Zodiark and Amaurot and -"

The Ascian laughed, so hard his chest hurt, but he couldn't help it. "Why would I want any of that? Zodiark, woman - think about it. The Unsundered are dead. I have never seen Amaurot. Zodiark was laid low _long_ before I was raised up. For ages I danced to their tune, but they're gone! Thanks to you. No more need for duty or sacrifice. I can finally live."

"Aren't you tempered?" she demanded, scowling at him. "Isn't Zodiark's will forcing you to -"

"Nope," he replied. "Never met the old and shattered primal. If He wants a Rejoining, He can damn well do it Himself."

"Then what _do_ you want?"

"A lot of things - decadence, debauchery, unrestrained hedonism - and the gil to make everyone turn a blind eye while I do it. But for tonight? You." Fandaniel had intended the answer to reassure her enough that he could get her clothes off without more fuss, but to his surprise she turned and kissed him of her own volition. Not a lust-addled attempt to avoid crying out without feeling or tongue - this was a real kiss, warm and tender and full of longing.

His eyes snapped open in surprise, and while he kissed her back, he noticed a pale figure standing at the far end of the overlook where it connected with the plaza. Though he did not recognize them himself, in the back of his mind, Asahi's memories stirred.

_Alisaie._


	4. Demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandaniel decides he wants something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what i'm doing anymore. I have too many feelings.

_Fuck it,_ Fandaniel thought, letting the consequences fall where they may as he put his arms around the Warrior of Light, pulling her closer so he could enjoy the heady sweetness of her kiss. If they were seen, they were seen. As far as the elezen girl could guess, he was just Asahi sas Brutus. Even if she had seen this body as a corp-

Fingers twisted in his jacket, drawing his mind back to the matter at hand. Which was specifically the _woman_ in his hands. Right now. Kissing him. Zodiark, but if this was what was in the offing no wonder the other Ascians had made fools of themselves over her. No wonder that old bastard Emet-Selch had his petulant little fits whenever anyone else so much as went near her. Fandaniel was already making plans to make sure the others were _quite_ aware she was his to play with, and - 

_Zenos._ Gods be good, why couldn't his mind just shut up for _one_ night. He broke off the kiss, but still held her close. "Your place or mine?" he whispered into the space between their lips.

"Yours," she murmured, pressing her forehead against his. "I don't want the others to -"

"That ship has most definitely sailed." Alisaie's voice was frosty. "So," she said, turning to the Warrior of Light. "Care to explain why you're out here locking lips with a dead man? Or how he came to be not so dead?"

"To be fair, there's been a lot of that going around recently," Fandaniel mumbled.

"I resurrected him." The lie came so easily off her tongue that even he half believed it. 

"You _resurrected_ Zenos's most faithful lapdog? The one who threatened you? Who terrorized Yotsuyu? Of all the people to resurrect, you picked _him?"_ Alisaie crossed her arms. "I don't buy it. You had no good reason to -"

"We had been sleeping together for a few weeks," she blurted out, and Alisaie looked shocked. "Look, we all know my taste in men is terrible. You've seen my track record."

The girl winced, then gave "Asahi" a dubious look. "And you just slept with your master's enemy?"

"Rival and best friend, as he sees it," Fandaniel corrected. "You're, what? Ten, eleven? Look, adult -"

"I'm _nineteen,"_ Alisaie snapped, then sighed. "I cannot believe I'm going to say this, but _what_ are your intentions towards the Warrior of Light?"

"That's my business," the woman in question replied. "I know you mean well, Alisaie, but by the Twelve, please don't meddle in my relationships."

"So now _I'm_ the villain for being worried about the fact that you're sneaking around for trysts with an Imperial!?"

The Warrior of Light buried her face in her hands. "Alisaie, I just -"

"Did it ever occur to you that this is why she never speaks of it?" Even Fandaniel was surprised by the words that came out of his mouth, but he decided to follow where they led. "After everything else she's gone through for this godforsaken world, you think you have the _right_ to question her choice to live in the moment from time to time?"

Alisaie took a step back in shock and he stood, advancing on her. "You wonder why she says so little of herself; why she sneaks off, why she was tempted by Emet-Selch?" He sneered. "Because a nineteen year old girl thinks she has the right to comment on her life choices. And I -"

"Enough." Fandaniel felt the Warrior of Light's hand on his arm. "There's no need to browbeat her." She stood and walked over to Alisaie. "I understand that you object, and why you do. But he's right - this reaction is specifically why I have kept this relationship to myself. If you want to gather the others and sit me down for a big lecture, fine. But tonight, I am going home with him. It certainly won't be the first time, and it most likely won't be the last. You can all yell at me tomorrow."

Sensing that the discussion had most definitely come to an end, he offered her his arm. "Would you allow me…?"

"Yes, thank you." She tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Alisaie."

The elezen girl made a few noises of protest, but "Asahi" pulled his paramour with him through the streets. He hadn't intended to give away the location of his house to her any time soon, but he was furious at what he had just witnessed. Even he, an Ascian who swore up and down, over and over again, that he would never give a damn about anyone's feelings or desires but his own, couldn't leave her there with that.

Once they were out of earshot in a dark alley, Fandaniel turned to face her. "Are you -"

"Thank you," she said breathlessly. "I don't think I'd have had the courage to walk away if you hadn't -"

"You," he laughed. "A lack of courage?" He glanced both ways to ensure they were actually alone this time before taking her head in his hands and kissing her soundly. "Zodiark, woman, no wonder you're so uptight. Come on, my house is this way."

* * *

It was somewhere in the fourth bottle of wine, as they lay draped across a couch in his chambers with her head on his chest, that he said, "We should just go public. Damn the consequences and all that."

"Have you run mad?" she laughed. "Zenos would have your head."

"I'd like to see him try," Fandaniel snorted. "Besides, it's yours he wants, not mine."

"What else is new?" the Warrior of Light said as she snatched the bottle from his hands, then took a drink. "That man is a pain in my ass."

"Yours and mine both," he agreed. "But seriously," he put his hand on hers where it held the bottle and guided it to his mouth. After he took a drink, he continued. "It would make it far easier to fetch you if the Scions assume we're in a relationship, even if they disapprove."

"Come on, you can't fake being Asahi all the time." She leaned up and sat the bottle on the end table next to her hair ornaments before settling back against him.

The Ascian laughed. "I would have to fake it _all_ the time. Just with people who knew the snivelling little shit in life." She giggled, then they both lapsed into silence for a few moments before he asked, "Is that your only objection?" 

"Zenos is still a real concern."

"My concern, not yours," he replied. "Besides, I thought you would only feel relief at my demise."

"Not if we were…" She sat up. "You're asking me to let my guard down."

"You think I wouldn't be doing the same?" He folded his hands behind his head and watched her.

"Yes, but -" The Warrior of Light sighed. "You're an Ascian."

"And you're the Ascian-Slayer," he countered. "Honestly, you're the more dangerous one, of the two of us."

"Y'shtola will know the truth the second she sees you."

"Will she?" Fandaniel gave her a flat look. "You're equivocating. Are we paramours? Or just each other's dirty little secret?"

She scowled. "Why are you so damn insistent on having an answer right now?"

"Because I will not subvert Zenos's plans for a mere 'fuckbuddy.'" He pushed himself up on one elbow and reached for her with the other arm, cupping the side of her face in his hand and brushing his thumb over her cheek affectionately. "But for my lover? Without hesitation."


	5. Exceedingly Personal [EX]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandaniel fucks the Warrior of Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I just wanted some goddamn smut.

"What would a relationship between us even _be_ like?" she demanded, but Fandaniel noticed the way she leaned into his touch. "I know nothing about you save that you are an Ascian, you're working with my enemy, you spend money like it's water, and you aren't half-bad in bed."

"What more is there to know?" he shrugged. "I don't consider myself -"

"Who were you?" she asked. _"Before_ you were elevated."

He pursed his lips. "That is an exceedingly personal question."

"You're asking me to fall for you. I think I deserve to know who _you_ are."

Fandaniel rolled his eyes. "I was an erstwhile hero on the Fourth. According to Lahabrea, the few times I spoke to him, that was common for me. In their old city I was 'the Protector' and I had continued to do so in my lives after being Sundered. All I knew was I was alone, exhausted, a fair hand with both staff and sword, and they offered me a way to protect everyone I cared about. So I followed Lahabrea, and he led me to Elidibus, before he went to go deal with _you."_

She made a curious noise, but he continued. "Of course it all went tits up, didn't it? You were far more powerful than they expected, and by the time they were done 'elevating' me, everything I cared about had been killed by things I hadn't been there to save them from." The Ascian sighed and let his hand fall from her face, trailing his fingertips down her neck to the swell of her breast. "So I decided I was done caring about things that needed protecting. Nothing I did was going to change much anyhow - especially not with Elidibus tossing Ascians into the meat grinder that you had made the Source. I resolved to be an irresponsible shithead so the old man wouldn't think me capable. Then you went to the First, and the Source became a good deal safer. So here I am."

"How old are you?" she asked as he rolled her breast in his hand, then tweaked her nipple.

"By your reckoning? Fifty years old, somewhere around there. I was in my late thirties when Lahabrea recruited me." Fandaniel sighed as she leaned back down, kissing and nibbling her way down his neck. "Any other personal questions?"

"Plenty," she said, "but that's enough of them for tonight."

"Good," he said, "because I am getting damn impatient with how long I've had to wait to fuck you tonight."

"How do you want me?" 

"That depends." He threaded his fingers in her hair and was delighted by the little whimper she gave when he tugged. "If we're just fucking around, then I want you to suck my cock. But if we're lovers - proper lovers, mind - then I want to take you to my bed and have you on your back."

"You can't make anything easy for me, can you?" she whispered into his neck.

"If you'll let me, I'll make a lot of things easy for you," he said, lifting the lock of hair in his hands to his lips. "I want to enjoy myself. Having you for my own is an expedient way to do that." 

"How so?" she demanded, her breath hot on his skin.

"From a purely pragmatic angle? You've slain five Ascians - not the least of which were all three of the Unsundered. I can either join the winning team, or fall before your blade. On a more personal note? You're beautiful, you're powerful, and you need me." His hand ghosted over her curves to her ass, which he squeezed tightly. "You are far too dutiful - you need someone to give you permission to be selfish. Well, here I am."

Her hips rocked against him, and he felt his cock hardening despite the wine. "I'll be the only one you have to answer to, and vice versa, if you like. You can shuck your responsibilities at the door and I won't have to seduce someone else every time I want to get off. We can be partners in crime, for all the criminal you are."

"I have been accused of murder, you know." She giggled and sat up again. "So, the bed then?"

Fandaniel grinned. "That's my girl." He pushed her off of him and slapped her ass when she stood up. "This way." Grabbing her hand, he pulled her after him to the bedroom, more intoxicated from her laughter than the alcohol.

The woman climbed into his bed of her own free will, still smiling - still _laughing_ \- as he knelt between her thighs. He hunched over her, nibbling her collarbone while his thumb parted her lips, seeking her clit. She rewarded him by squirming and saying, "I want you inside me when I cum."

"That sounds _delightful,"_ he agreed. "But I want to warm you up so I can take you hard, darling." He brushed against the little bundle of nerves as he spoke, then dipped his thumb lower to her entrance to take up more of her moisture. She was giving in, giving him what he wanted - he was most certainly going to reward her for it. 

"Hard, huh?" she asked, lifting her hips in simulation of what he had offered. 

He traced a circle around her clit as he shifted to bring his body closer to hers. "Yes. We don't have to worry about disturbing anyone here. Not in my home. You can be as loud as you want and I can't _wait_ to hear what sounds you make when I'm fucking you."

Rubbing her clit rhythmically, he hooked her legs over his thighs then took his cock in his hand. He lined himself up with her entrance and pressed the tip inside her before pulling his hand away to brace himself up over her. Every swipe of his thumb over her clit was met with more of her writhing, and slowly but surely she impaled herself on his cock. 

Staying still to allow her to do it had been torturous, but the way she whimpered in desperation made him feel far more powerful than his ascension ever had. The Warrior of Light reached for him, placing her hands on either side of his face. "Please," she begged, rolling her hips beneath him. "Please, fuck me already."

Laughing, he sped up the movements of his thumb on her clit. "Why would I do that, when you're doing such a good job fucking yourself with my cock, sweetheart?"

She cried out in frustration and moved her legs, wrapping them around his waist in an effort to pull him deeper, to force him to thrust. Zodiark, she was strong, and he was forced to use a bit of magic to hold out. "Not until you've cum, lovely."

Her body trembled with a strange cross between a growl and a groan, but she stopped trying to make him move and focused on bucking her hips in time with his thumb. He watched in fascination as her cheeks and chest flushed pink, then violent red as she arched off the bed and sheathed him completely in her pussy. Her walls rippled around him and her eyes fell closed as she moaned out, "Fan -"

Suddenly realizing no one here knew him by that name, and they would ask questions if the master of the house's woman was calling for another man in bed, he thrust forward and claimed her mouth with his own, swallowing his name and all her other cries besides. Her arms took advantage, latching around his shoulders like her legs held his waist, but he had no intention of being still now. Not now that she had gotten hers. 

"My turn," Fandaniel rasped into her open mouth before kissing her again, and pressed her into the mattress, taking her with a series of long, deep strokes that made his head spin. They had made their bargain, and she was his now. The Ascian was going to avail himself of every damnable inch.

Responding eagerly, she dug her nails into his skin, using his own body for leverage as she continued bucking her hips. It was maddening, and he couldn't help but laugh. "Such an eager thing you are…" 

"I don't hear you complaining," she hissed then ground her hips upward again, causing him to bottom out inside her. Reaching so deep made her shriek, and he moved one hand to her thigh and held her in that position, reaching just as deep again and again until his control snapped and he filled her with his seed.

Afterward, they lay side by side, their fingers laced together as they stared up at the gold embroidery on the canopy over his bed. Hydaelyn's Chosen giggled faintly, and he smirked. "You enjoyed it, I take it?"

"Given how sticky I am, I think I'm not the only one." She rolled her head to the side and smiled at him. Fandaniel returned her smile, but was shocked to see hers falter before she said, "Oh, Twelve…"

"What?" he asked.

"I just realized. If we're going public with our relationship with you as Asahi… I have to think of redeeming qualities Asahi had. I'm drawing a complete blank here."

He laughed and squeezed her hand. "Well, he was obnoxiously wealthy and he had a number of political connections, I'll give him that."

"For me to present those as reasons, you'd have to put them at my disposal," she countered.

"Then I will," he said. "Besides - a wealthy man like Asahi would be expected to spoil his mistress. It's part and parcel of the arrangement."

They lapsed into comfortable silence for a time, before she said, "If we're doing this… I want you to come with me in the morning, when I return to the Scions."

"Of course," he said, and pulled her against his chest before snorting derisively. "As if I will let you face that alone."


	6. Flirting with Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scions finally meet the Fandaniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using this as a quick warm-up for another work, will probably do smut next chapter.

Both of them were stalling, though neither of them would admit it out loud. Of course they couldn't leave without having each other again - hard and fast with the Warrior of Light on her knees in front of him. After that, she wanted a bath, then he wanted breakfast, until there was nothing left to do but linger together over coffee.

"Y'shtola knows me well enough that she'll at least give me a chance to explain myself privately before being accusatory," she said before taking a sip. "And Urianger knows he doesn't have a leg to stand on when it comes to associating with Ascians and keeping one's own counsel, so I don't see a problem there either."

"Yet you are still concerned." Fandaniel didn't need to ask, it was written in every line of her body, and even the way she had started to pull away from him. That wouldn't do at all, so he stood and pulled her to her feet.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at him all doe-eyed and innocent, as if she were not already dancing with the devil.

"I want to make sure your resolve is as firm as your…" his eyes dipped to her body and the Ascian dragged his teeth across his lower lip. "Well, I just want you to be sure."

"I haven't been sure of anything since I wanted to kill Asahi," she teased.

"You know, I have been curious - why didn't you?" He straightened the white and red uniform that had apparently been his usual attire. "You certainly had ample opportunity, sweetling."

The eikon-slayer shrugged. "Politics, then Yotsuyu beat me to it at the end."

"People as powerful as we are shouldn't worry about the politics of lesser beings," he said, leading her toward the stairs. 

"Is that what you told Zenos?"

Fandaniel laughed. "No, I told him I'd make all his dreams come true."

"One of his dreams is killing me," she countered.

"I didn't say I was being honest with him." They reached the foyer still hand-in-hand, and for a moment he was confused by the fact she hadn't pulled away.

"I can turn a blind eye toward you betraying him, but if you betray me we will have a problem." Her eyes burned through him with all the power of a live coal, and he wanted to forget their errand and enjoy the danger they promised. 

"Please, sweetness, you think me a fool?" He chuckled as they walked past the servant holding open the door and out onto the cobbled street. "If I betray you, all my fun on the Source ends. Besides," he looped her arm through his own and strode toward the square with purpose. "There's a certain amount of thrill in having the Ascian-slayer as my lover."

"You certainly like to flirt with danger," she mused.

"Flirt?" He looked up at the sky and laughed. "Darling, in case it isn't obvious I like to fuck danger."

"Is that why you came into my inn room that night?" 

"Absolutely. I knew you were deadly and had heard you were beautiful. More fool I for letting myself become emotionally invested." Fandaniel leaned close and pressed his forehead against hers. "I can't say I regret it," he whispered.

The unexpected sentimentality made her blush. "Fanda-"

"We're in public, sweetheart," he reminded.

"Asahi," she amended. "Twelve, I'll never get used to calling you that."

"Yes, you will." The Ascian glanced around the square. "But love, we're in the square, you'll have to lead me from here."

The Warrior of Light blinked in shock and looked away from his face. "We… right. Sorry," she said, and blushed a little in shock. "I didn't mean to get distracted."

"Please, I'm enjoying the fact that I distract you so," Fandaniel leaned closer, and whispered in her ear, "especially because I know the kinds of things that distract you."

Her blush deepened before she tugged his arm. "This way."

He followed the Savior of the Source obediently, letting her lead him to a small inn on the poorer side of town. "Last chance to run," she whispered, pressing a hand against the door.

"I know how fruitless it would be to run from you," he replied, then pushed open the door himself.

The Scions of the Seventh Dawn, as they styled themselves, were a motley crew of Sharlayans. In this, the Warrior of Light was an outlier, the only one among them who had not even travelled to those distant shores. Alisaie, whom he had met the night before, crossed her arms in smug vindication while her twin brother's jaw dropped. 

"I had thought it must be a mere case of mistaken identity when my sister said you ran off with _Asahi sas Brutus,"_ the boy said, and turned to the others present. "He was the ambassador plenipotentiary of Garlemald sent to Doma… where he promptly arranged for his sister to become the primal Tsukiyomi in an effort to throw Doma into violation of the budding treaty, thus giving the Empire a pretext on which to invade." He looked back toward "Asahi" and continued, "Though I must admit, I was rather certain of your death at the time, having seen your sister use the last of her power to stab you."

"I resurrected him." His lover's voice was sharp with irritation. 

"That much is obvious," a white-haired hyur said, raising an eyebrow. "My question is 'why?'"

"Asahi is…" she licked her lips. "My paramour is one of the few things in the world I allow myself to be selfish with."

"And it doesn't bother him that you had something of a relationship with another man on the First?" Alisaie asked, though her tone implied she was trying to drive a wedge between them with the information.

"Our arrangement was not in any way exclusive until recently," Fandaniel interjected and took one of his lover's hands in both of his, lifting it to his lips to place a soft kiss on her knuckles. "It was only in her prolonged absence that I realized what I was letting slip through my fingers."

"Really?" The Miqo'te woman in the back asked, though her voice was flat as she stared at him. "And you suddenly found yourself with an abundance of affection for a woman who is known for slaying Primals and Ascians and Garleans by the score?"

"Y'shtola." He felt the woman at his side straighten and look her friend in the eye. "I know what I am doing, and the choices I have made. I am not asking for anyone's blessing, I just thought it best to be open with this since I knew Alisaie would be whipping you all into a frenzy over it."

The two women held each other's gaze for a few heartbeats before the other nodded. "Very well, my friend. You and I will discuss this later, privately, though I know better than to try to deter you from your course."

At Y'shtola's seeming acceptance, the other Scions visibly relaxed - save Alisaie, who continued to make indignant noises. Her brother eyed the two of them for a moment, then held up a hand to get their attention. "All right, I'm going to ask because I can't wrap my head around it: of _all_ the people who have expressed interest in you throughout our travels, why _Asahi?"_

"He's politically connected, but not so politically connected that he has obligations beyond the Emperor - and those connections can all be leveraged to my advantage. He's ludicrously wealthy, as he is often used as an 'example' of what a good, obedient citizen of non-Garlean descent can accomplish, and I like pretty things. It doesn't hurt that he's desperately in love with me." At the last bit, the Warrior of Light's gaze flicked to him out of the corner of her eyes and she grinned mischievously.

"And what about you?" Thancred asked warily. "You're one of Garlemald's good little puppets; why would you risk it all for a relationship with the enemy?" He suddenly turned to the woman at Fandaniel's side. "Not that I think you aren't worth it - I'm concerned about his motivations, is all, and -"

The Ascian smirked. "You should see the things she can do with her tongue."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing and want to know when I update, check out my twitter: [amandaterasu](https://www.twitter.com/amandaterasu/)!
> 
> If you are interested in an FFXIV fandom discord where we write smut (mostly Emet-Selch focused), I recommend checking out [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Bookclub](https://discord.gg/vff9YsH)!
> 
> If you want to hang out with me and my friends, we have our own discord where I talk about my writing and we chill: [The Majestic Imperial Theater Company](https://discord.gg/eXUfUXG)!


End file.
